1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scraping tools, and more particularly pertains to an improved combination scraping tool designed for use by painters which provides a variety of valuable painting related implements in a single housing. Conventionally, painters are required to carry a variety of separate scraping tools for scraping various surfaces such as wood and glass. Additionally, the painter must carry an implement to pry open paint can lids. These various implements are relatively bulky and cumbersome for a painter to carry. In order to overcome this problem, the present invention provides an improved combined scraping tool which combines wood and glass scrapers and a paint can opening tool in a single compact and easily portable housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of scraping tools are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a scraping tool is to be found in U S. Pat. No. 4,202,093, which issued to M. Wallerstein on May 13, 1980. This patent discloses a low cost scraping implement having a wooden or plastic handle with a recess provided in one surface. A square of plate glass, metal or plastic is held in the recess by a wood retaining plate. A carriage bolt is received in aligned openings drilled through the handle member and the retaining plate. A wing nut threaded onto the shank of the carriage bolt draws the retaining plate toward the handle member to clamp the glass square in place. U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,517, which issued to D. Gringer on Dec. 17, 1985, discloses a hand scraper including upper and lower housing members defining a hollow casing and having an operating member axially movable therein to carry a blade between a first interior storage position, a second cutting edge protracted position, and a third blade removable and insertion position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,417, which issued to P. Magnasco on March 11, 1986, discloses a scraping tool having scraping blades mounted in fixed positions at opposite ends of an elongated handle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,275, which issued to T. Shannon on July 14, 1987, discloses a paint scraper having a pointed scraper head defined by angled edges of an elongated member which are chamfered at their point of intersection. The elongated member is rotatably received by a sheath which functions as a handle in operation, and a housing for storing the scraper head when not in operation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,478, which issued to D Cortelyou Jr. on Dec. 1, 1987, discloses a window paint scraper including an elongated handle bar having an enlarged head portion on which a glass scraping blade is mounted in a fixed orientation.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to scraping tools, none of these devices disclose a combination scraping tool having a wood scraper, a glass scraper and a paint can opening bar mounted for selective extension and retraction in a single compact and easily transportable housing. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of scraping tools, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such scraping tools, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.